Love or not
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Something that starts out as a night of fun turns out to change everything. Paige is the little sister of Pierre, lead singer of Simple plan. She mets the famouse McFly. Read what happens :
1. Having fun

**Chapter 1**

I ran down the stairs wearing my new party dress, a sexy little black party dress by Sherri Hill. The strapless top had a sweetheart neckline and a coordinating black bow that was centered at the waist. Three tiers of pleated sheer material form the thigh-high skirt that hang over the solid nude lining, created a look that was truly alluring. "Pierre! What have you done to my black velvet shoes?" I yelled and looked for him all around the house. He was sitting in the back yard with the rest of his band. Yeah my brother is Pierre Bouvier lead singer of Simple plan. The five members including my brother turned around and looked at me. "Damn!" David Desrosiers said and his jaw dropped. Just like all the others.

"Guys don't drool over my little sister" Pierre laughed. "I don't have your stupid shoes" he said. I smacked him on the forehead. We started fighting a little for fun. "Paige Bouvier! Stop hitting your brother and go curl your hair!" our housekeeper said. I stomped in the ground and walked upstairs to my room. I picked up the hair curler and curled my waist long black hair. "Okay we are going now!" Pierre yelled. I pulled on my velvet black 14 inch heels that were located under my bed. I ran down the stairs.

We were going to attend a giant Hollywood party and since our parents were out of town Pierre was forced to bring me. The car ride was as always hilarious. Those guys knew how to make a 2 hour trip feel like 2 minutes. "You should let me drive Pierre" I looked at me 3 year old brother. All the guys laughed. "You are 16 Paige, you just received your driver's license and want to drive my hummer?" he laughed. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. The other four guys laughed. "So I have some rules for you Paige" Pierre said and looked at me in the back mirror. "No!" I whined like a 10 year old. This caused for the others to burst out laughing again. "You have to stay away from the boy bands" Pierre smirked at me. "That's so not fair, as long as McFly isn't there" I stared at my feet. The guys gave each other a look. "Oh no I know that look" I looked at them. "Well for the dinner we are seated with McFly" Pierre said and fought to keep the laugh back. I banged my head into the seat. "So I am to sit and stared at my feet while the hottest guys are next to me?" I sighed. "They are too old" David said and smiled. "Come on Dougie is only 18 and Danny is 19" I said dreamy. The guys shook their head and laughed at me. The car stopped in front of an amazing hotel.

As we walked into the beautiful ballroom I was completely stunned by the amazing room. The tables were almost filled. The guys walked over to a table and damn there was the over sexy McFly all dressed in their tuxedoes. McFly had been a band for 2 years now and they were really successful. We all sat down. "Hey guys" Danny said and they all smiled. "Hey" Pierre said. "So you know the guys but this is my baby sister, Paige" he said putting a pressure on baby and sat down. I smacked him. Both Simple plan and McFly laughed. I sat down and pouted. "What's up with the bad mood?" Danny whispered next to me. "My idiot brother has refused me to flirt with you guys" it just slipped out of my mouth. Danny laughed a little and smirked at me. "You can flirt with me if you want to" he whispered back. I laughed a little. A speaker got up on the stage and started throwing some long speech about something utterly boring. I looked at Danny and decided to ignore Pierre's advice. I quietly pushed off my shoes. I sneaked my feet in under Danny's pants leg. I could see him get a small shock. He looked at me and I smirked at him. I slowly ran my foot up and down Danny's leg. "Geez are you trying to kill me?" he whispered at me and smirked. I nodded and wrinkled my nose.

"And now McFly will play their latest hit, Party Girl!" the speaker said. The guys laughed and ran on stage. "So this song is dedicated for a very sexy girl I just met!" Danny screamed into the microphone and they started playing. I could feel Pierre's eyes on me. I felt like crawling into a giant black hole. After the song everybody stood up clapping. I stayed in my seat. The four guys sat down again. "You didn't like the song?" Danny asked and looked at me. "Yeah it's really good, I'm clapping inside" I laughed. A couple of tables were moved to the side and then created a dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" Danny looked me in the eyes and smiled. "She is staying here" Pierre said and continued his chat with Taylor Swift. "I'll tell mom and dad about your tattoo" I looked at him seriously. "Well one dance can't hurt" he quickly said. Danny laughed and grabbed my hand. We walked off to the dance floor. Just as we had reached the dance floor they started playing a slow song. Danny smirked at me. "And that was without me trying" he laughed and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. "Higher up!" Pierre yelled. Danny laughed and placed his hands on the lowest part of my back. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love this song" I smiled. He simply nodded. "I heard you are living together with the rest of McFly?" I asked. Yet again he nodded. "A singer without words?" I asked. He laughed. "Sorry I'm just amazed by your beauty" Danny blushed a little. "You sure know how to talk to a girl" I smiled. "I know other ways to please a girl" he placed his hands on my hips again and pulled me even closer. "Did you see that their lined closet is rather big?" I tilted my head and smiled. "No I did not notice you must show me" he winked at me.


	2. Reality bites back

Chapter 2

I stood up and pulled on my dress again. "You won't tell Pierre right?" Danny asked and smiled. I looked down at him and smiled. "This hasn't happened" I laughed and walked out again. Just as I walked out I stumbled into the arms of Pierre. "No Paige, you weren't that stupid" he said and looked at me really disappointed. I just looked down knowing that no matter how good of a lie he would see right through me. "Come on let's go home" he said. We walked out to the car. The car was already filled by the guys. I sat down on the passage seat and Pierre drove the car. We dropped the guys of at their houses and drove back home. "Just promise me that you were safe" Pierre looked at me. I ran out of the car and up the stairs to my room. I threw myself on the bed crying. I heard Pierre's footsteps behind me. I felt the weight swift in my bed as Pierre sat down. "Don't cry little sis maybe nothing happened" he said trying to comfort me. I sat up and hugged him. "I should have listened to you" I sobbed. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked. "No we just had fun Pierre" I sighed. He nodded. "Okay, get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow" he said before getting up and leaving.

And we did talk. The next day, the day after and every single day like nothing had happened. The only day where we didn't speak was on the day where I did the test. I locked myself in the bathroom. As soon as I saw that pink line I knew that something that had started out as a joke was now a giant burden. I was to give birth to Danny's child. I was 16 and now pregnant. I opened the bathroom door late at night hoping that everybody was asleep. Pierre stood up and stared right into my eyes. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. "Oh dear child" he sighed. We walked into my room and sat down on the bed and I cried. We sat there all night and cried. I woke up the next morning all alone. There was a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly fixed my clothes and sat up. "Yeah?" I mumbled. The door opened and Danny became visible. I whipped the tears away. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded. He walked in and sat down on the edge on my bed. "Pierre told me" he said. I looked at him hoping he would show me how he felt about it. "I'm going to keep it" I whispered and sighed. "I know and that's why I am here" he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I looked at him really confused. "You don't have feelings for me right?" he asked. I shook my head. "Neither do I, I mean you are amazingly beautiful but I do not know you. My idea is that you move in with me. You know for our child's sake" he looked at me. I was completely shocked by this that I just sat there and stared at him. "Just think about it" he got up. "I would like to do it" I smiled a little.


	3. Moving

**Chapter 3**

I placed the last box in the closet and looked around. The four guys from McFly and Pierre had helped me move. Everybody knew that there were no love between Danny and I. Pierre pulled me away after a while. "You don't have to do this" he said lowering his voice to make sure Danny didn't hear. "Mom and dad kicked me out" I pulled my shoulders and smiled. "I know, but what if he gets a girlfriend or you get a boyfriend?" he asked. "Pierre we are a couple, we don't each other but we don't want the child to grow up between two families" I said. He nodded. "Here" he said and handed me a check. "Oh I can't take your money. You are my brother" I stood there and stared at him. "It is for my niece or nephew" he smiled. I hugged him. "I'll see you" he kissed my cheek and walked out.

I looked at the four guys sitting in the living room playing x-box. I laughed a little. "Anybody who would like something to eat?" I looked at them and smiled. Their heads spun around and stared at me. "No I don't cook but I know a great place with sushi" I smiled big. They looked really confused. "You never tried sushi?" I asked. They shook their head. "Oh my god don't you ever talk?" I stomped into the kitchen. I could hear them laugh. I laughed a little and ordered a bunch of sushi and just in case a pizza. I opened the fridge and pulled out 5 beers. I walked in the living room. The guys grabbed a beer each. "I think there is a beer too much" Danny smiled. "It's for me?" I tilted my head and smiled a little. "You can't drink while you are pregnant" Tom laughed and grabbed my beer. I sat down on the couch and pouted. I could feel them staring at me. "I have a tendency of acting like a child" I laughed and smiled. They laughed and continued to play. There was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door. "Sushi and pizza!" I smiled and placed the food on the table. "That really sounds gross" Dougie laughed as they sat down. "Hey I'm pregnant" I smiled and opened the box with sushi. They all sheered a look. "You know I grew up with Pierre and all from Simple plan I know the looks" I looked at them blankly. "Well it's just we have been talking" Tom stuttered. "You aren't sure that the baby is Danny's well let me inform you ennuyeux bloody assholes that Danny was the first!" I picked up my food and walked into the bedroom. I hated that when I was angry some words would turn French.

I opened my eyes by the knock on the door. I must have drifted off to sleep. "Mmh" I mumbled and sat up resting on my elbows. The door opened and Harry, Tom, Dougie and Danny were standing there. "Merde" I mumbled. "We wanted to apologize" Harry said. I nodded. "It's okay, it's properly just the hormones" I smiled. "You are lot like your brother, when he gets mad at us he also speak French" Dougie smiled a little. I laughed. "Yeah he does that to me too, then we yell at each other for hours in French" I smirked at them. "Can we come in and sit down? We have ice cream?" They laughed and walked in. I nodded. They all sat down on the bed. We sat for hours and talked.


	4. Joy

_**Sorry for the rather short chapters, they will get longere :) I do hope you will write me a review :) It would be nice to know if anybody is reading my story :)**_

**Chapter 4**

I looked at the beautiful little miracle in my arms. After 26 hours of labor I had given birth to Annabella Bouvier Jones. She was born with light blue eyes and the few hairs visible were dark brown. Pierre was the first to visit me. "Hi uncle" I smiled at him. He walked over to me. "Wauw she is beautiful" he smiled. "Is he here?" I asked and Pierre knew I talked about Danny. He nodded. "Mom and dad?" Even though I had no wish to see them a part of me wanted them to be here. He shook his head. "Yeah that is what I thought" I smiled a little. It is not like that I don't love my parents but we had a very special relationship. They supported Pierre in his music carrier but when I told them that I wished to become a model they threatened to kick me out. My mom was a beautiful middle aged women who loved Pierre to death she totally spoiled him. My dad words can describe how much I hated him. "So are you going to stay with Danny?" Pierre asked and pulled me out of my little world. "What other choice do I have?" I smiled and looked at my little baby. The door opened and Danny stood there. "I'll leave you two" Pierre smiled and walked out. "Is she okay?" he asked sounded genially interested. "She is perfect, come and hold her" I smiled at him. He walked over to me. I carefully handed him Annabella. He looked down at her and seemed proud. "I hope it is okay that her middle name is Bouvier?" I looked at him. He nodded.

Danny placed Annabella in her crib. "Have a seat" I smiled and moved a little in the bed. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So I'm thinking about getting my own place near you, so you still can see our little Annabella" I smiled. "But I can't go on without you" he said and looked me in the eyes. "But Danny it's not like we have feelings for each other, we fool around every now and then but do you love me?" I asked. I wasn't even sure about my own feelings for him. He was extremely fit and the sides I had seen of him were very attractive. His hand gently caressed my cheek. He looked me in the eyes. He smirked at me. "You are awfully quiet" I smiled. Danny leaned closer. "Don't kiss me unless you are serious" I mumbled. He smiled and kissed me. It was without doubt the greatest kiss in world history. "Well you sure know how to kiss" I laughed a little. "So do you" he smiled. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah come in" I said and intertwined my fingers with Danny's. The door opened and Dougie, Harry and Tom came into the room. "Hi, mates I want you to meet Annabella Bouvier Jones" Danny said and walked over to the crib. "Oh poor baby she looks like Danny" Harry said. We laughed.


	5. Secret

**Chapter 5**

The day after we were allowed to bring Annabella with us home. Everything was great. Danny and I were madly in love and had the cutest child in the world and Harry was right she did look like Danny. Danny closed the door to the still not completely finished nursery and placed the baby alarm on the table. "So how are you feeling?" he asked sitting down in the couch. "I'm fine" I placed my head on his shoulder and smiled. "Have you heard from your parents?" Danny asked and smiled. I shook my head. "Why aren't you speaking together?" he asked. "It's a long story" I looked him in the eyes. "Every time you talk about something sad your eyes turn black" his thumb gently caressed my cheek. "I know what you are thinking but we really have to be careful" I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Do you have any?" Danny asked. I shook my head. He jumped up and pulled on his shoes. "Don't move!" he yelled on his way down the stairs. I laughed. "Where on the earth is Danny going? He never runs" Dougie laughed as he made his way into the living room. I quickly fixed my clothes. "Well hello Dougs" I laughed. "Is this a bad time?" he laughed. "No but maybe when Danny gets back" I smiled. "How is the baby member of McFly?" he smirked at me. I chuckled. "She is asleep" I smiled.

Danny was surprised to see Dougie and me sitting on the couch talking. "Hey mate" he smiled and sat down. "Where are Harry and Tom?" Danny asked and smiled. "Tom is with Giovanna and Harry well he is properly out hooking up with some chick" Dougie laughed. "Oh that's too bad my two best friends would love to meet you two" I cuddled up close to Danny and smirked at Dougie. "You can invite them to the dinner tonight, Tom is bringing Giovanna and well Danny is bringing you" he laughed a little. "Oh I totally forgot, what about Annabella?" I looked at Danny. "Maybe Pierre can babysit?" Danny asked and smiled. I got up from my seat and called Pierre hoping he would do me that favor. Of course he tried getting out of it, but since our parents still didn't know about his tattoo he agreed to come over.

I was stunned by how many paparazzi's had shown up in front of the restaurant. "Where is the baby?" one of the journalists asked. "She is being babysitted by her loving uncle" Danny smiled as we walked in. His grip around my waist tightened a little. "You have always been overprotective of your girlfriends Dan" a female voice said that I recognized as Giovanna Falcone. I chuckled a little. "I'm Paige" I smiled at her. "Oh I know, Danny only talks about you, it's like I already know you" she laughed and smiled. "Honey let the girl breath" Tom laughed and hugged me. I smiled. The door opened and my two friends walked in wearing the same dress as I only in different colors. Mine was red, Celina's was blue and Meagan's was yellow. I hugged them tightly. Harry and Dougie whispered something to each other. "Everybody this is Celina Noel and Meagan Langley my friends from college" I looked at them and I saw that Celina fell for Harry and Meagan for Dougie, it was perfect. I smirked at Danny. "What college did you ladies attend?" Harry asked. "Jul" I smacked Celina before she could finish her sentence. They all looked confused at me. "We just went to a community college" I smiled. "It's just a shame that you are dropping out" Meagan said. "Be happy that you are so far away" I looked at her. She laughed. Danny looked at me surprised. "I'll explain later". The rest of the dinner went great. Giovanna and I became really good friends. Dougie and Meagan agreed on a date the following day. Harry and Celina switched phone numbers.

"So what was the college?" Danny asked and smiled. "I'm attending Juilliard" I sat down on the couch. "Like in USA?" he asked. I nodded. "Why are you dropping out?" he sat down next to me. I cuddled up close to him. "I want to be with you" I looked at my feet. "But it is your education" Danny looked me in the eyes. "I've fallen madly in love with you and now we have Annabella, I can't continue on Juilliard" I looked down. "We can make it work, I can move with you" he suggested. "McFly" I simply said. "I think you should go to Juilliard Paige, I'll take care of Annabella here and we'll talk every day and you can come home in your vacations" he sighed. "I don't know Danny" I turned around and looked him in the eyes. Danny grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. Annabella started crying just as he was about to kiss me. I laughed and twisted out of his grip. I walked in to the nursery and picked Annabella up. I sat down and started singing to her. I could feel Danny staring at me. He was leaning against the doorframe. It toke 5 minutes then she was asleep. I smiled and placed her in her crib again. I stood and looked at her. Danny wrapped his arm around my waist. "She is beautiful" he smiled. "I wouldn't be able to be away from her Danny" I sighed and stared at my little child. "I know I just don't want you to regret any of this because you'll won't have an education" Danny looked around. I turned around and got on my toes so we were on eye height. "Listen carefully Danny Jones 'because I am only telling you this once. We may have started off badly, but I've fallen madly in love with you, I could never regret kissing you, being around you and I could never regret our beautiful baby girl" I smiled a little. He laughed and kissed me.


	6. Slowly giving up

**Chapter 6 **

Instead of Juilliard Danny and I had agreed on that I should attend the community college and do some of the classes online. It sounded easy enough but I had hoped on Danny's support and that he would take care of Annabella once in a while. I sighed and closed my computer at the sound of my little child crying. All she wanted was my attention. I did really love my life. I had Danny Jones as my boyfriend and a daughter with him. I placed Annabella in her crib. The phone started ringing. I ran over and picked it up. "Yeah?" I looked around in the apartment. It was really messy. "Hey sis" Pierre said. I smiled at the sound of my brother's voice. "So can we come over? We haven't seen you for ages" he asked. "Ehm yeah sure" I sighed and hung up. Cleaning was my absolute nightmare. I hated it. When I finally was done I looked in the mirror. I was shock by the person in front of me. The so called baby weight wasn't a problem for me, I was skinnier than ever. My hair had lost all its volume and just hang flat and boring. I sighed and tried to shake some life into it. There was a knock on the door. I walked out and opened the door. "Hi guys" I smiled at the five guys. They just stood and stared at me. "Don't do that, it creeps me out" I laughed and walked inside. Thank God for my acting skills.

Jeff Stinco, Sébastien Lefebvre and Chuck Comeau left rather early to go on dates. David and Pierre insisted on staying. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked and smiled. "What has happened to you?" Pierre asked and looked at me concerned. "Nothing" I lied and sat down. Annabella was happy playing with David. "You really do suck at lying" he smiled a little. David laughed. "I'm just tired" I smiled. That wasn't a complete lie. "Sit down and tell" Pierre smiled. So I did. I told them all about Danny never being there, not having the time to study, Annabella crying all night and everything else. When I was done the tears that had been pressing for weeks finally fell. Pierre quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. The front door opened and I heard Danny throw his jacket on the floor as always. I sighed and dried my eyes. "So are you staying for dinner?" I smiled and walked in the kitchen. "Ehm yeah if it isn't a problem" Pierre said and looked at me confused. "Oh hey guys" Danny smiled at them. "Are you home for dinner babe?" I asked and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Yeah and the other guys are coming too" he smiled and sat down with David, Pierre and Annabella. I sighed and started cooking.

**Pierre's POV:**

I looked at my little sister who was now in the kitchen making dinner for 6 guys and herself, while taking care of her child. I looked at Danny who didn't really seem to notice the fact that Paige was deeply miserable. "Dude, can I just talk to you outside?" I looked at Danny. "Pierre, don't do that!" Paige said and looked at me. Danny nodded and we walked outside. "What's up?" he asked. "Normally I don't threaten the guys my little sister date, properly because they are scared of me without that, but listen you have to take better care of her" I looked at him. "Why? She is happy" he looked at me confused. "Are you completely blind? She is miserable" I looked at him. "Dinner" Paige yelled and smiled. I shook my head and followed Danny inside. We did end up having a nice evening. Annabella was the nicest niece you could ever imagine.

A couple of days later Paige stood at my front door with Annabella on her arm and tears rolling down her face. I grabbed Annabella and walked upstairs with her. Because I babysitted her so much I had made a small nursery for her. I placed her in the crib and kissed her softly on the forehead. I ran down the stairs and saw my strong little sister vulnerable for the first time in a long time. I sat down next to her and pulled her close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. She shook her head. I nodded a little. We just sat like that for hours.

So I must warn you, chapter 7 is a really short one therefore I will upload one more saturday :) Peace out from here in now sunny small denmark 3


	7. Fighting for whats right

**Chapter 7 FIGHTING FOR WHATS RIGHT**

Paige's POV:

I woke up by the sound of banging on the front door. For the last 2 days Annabella and I had been living with Pierre. Even though I didn't tell him what had happened he was there for me one hundred percent. See that's a great brother. I stumbled out of bed. Pierre had taken Annabella with him to band practice. Just as I opened the door Danny quickly made his way into the apartment. "Listen you have to talk to me Paige" he pleaded and looked at me. I just stood there and looked at him. "I love you babe, I miss you and Annabella so much, I haven't slept at all since you left, it was a" he started, his voice shaking a bit. I had never seen him so upset. "What was it? A mistake? A misunderstanding? She threw herself at you? What was it Danny?" I said to him and was inches away from slapping him. "I don't know! Okay? All I know is that nothing happened and that I love you with all of my heart!" he snabbed at me. "Ha! Love! Is that what you think this is? Danny the feelings you have for me isn't love. I was just the first girl who would put up with your rock star life, I really think you should go" I opened the door for him and looked at my feet. "I just want you to know that I won't stop fighting for you" he caressed my cheek and walked out.


	8. Dream date

**Chapter 8 DREAM DATE**

I didn't hear from Danny for a week. I was positive that he had dropped fighting for me. Annabella and I was now living on our own in a small apartment close to Pierre's place. My days were spent with waking up, feeding Annabella, dropping her off at Pierre's, doing some homework, go to work at a dinner, making dinner, pick up Annabella, take care of her until she falls asleep, doing homework, sleep, watching Annabella at night. I was tired all the time but I was determined to make a good life for my beautiful daughter. For every day that passed she looked more and more like Danny.

One day while I was trying to do homework with Annabella in her highchair there was a knock on the door. "Sit nice baby" I smiled at my now 7 weeks old baby. I walked out and opened the door. "Danny" I stepped outside and closed the door carefully behind me. "I'm so sorry Paige, you have to forgive me" he sighed. "I just can't" I looked down. "At least let me see Annabella" he pleaded and looked me in the eyes. I sighed and opened the door again. Annabella started laughing just as she saw Danny. He sat down and started talking to her. I sat down in front of my computer and continued to work. "Are you busy to night?" he asked and looked at me. "Yeah kind of" I looked him in the eyes. "Do you have 2 hours for me? Dougs can take care of Annabella" He mumbled. I looked at him. My heart was pleading for him. "1 hour ½" I sighed. "Thank you, you won't regret it" he smiled a little. "What should I wear?" I looked at him and sighed. "I'll have something sent over" he kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran out. I couldn't do anything but to laugh.

The dress that Danny had sent over was absolutely amazing. The top was corset-styled with vertical piping that created a slandering look at the waist. The shoulder strap, waist and skirt were accented with blue-and-white flowers and sheer layers of chiffon created the floor length skirt. I smiled at the sight in the mirror. I had curled my hair and pleated it over my shoulder. A limousine came and picked me up right after Dougie had picked Annabella up. We drove for 1 hour and parked in front of a castle. "Excuse me, is this the right place?" I looked at the driver. He laughed and opened the door for me. Danny was standing in front of me wearing a tuxedo. I laughed and grabbed his stretched hand. "Wauw you look unbelievable" he smiled. "What is this place?" I smiled and followed him inside. "We are shooting our next music video here and I wanted you to see it" he smirked at me. I laughed. He opened the door into the ballroom. Candle lights were on the walls and on the floor. Romantic music was playing. The room was the most amazing thing ever. The high celling was white. The walls were white. The floor was white marble. "Danny this is stunning" I smiled. He smiled. "I know the drive here toke a long time but do you have time for a dance?" he smiled his million dollar smile. "Well Dougie did say that Annabella could sleep there" I smiled. Danny laughed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close and we started dancing. "You know a completely normal date would have okay" I laughed. "You are anything but normal" he smiled. "You are so sweet" I smiled. "Can't I talk you into moving back?" Danny looked me in the eyes. I sighed and pulled out of his grip. I opened the door and walked out on the balcony. "I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to ruin the moment" Danny said and sat down next to me. "I'm just confused because I love you but the idea of you cheating on me is heartbreaking" I sighed and looked out at the beautiful garden around the house. "I didn't cheat on you, I just wish you would trust me" he sighed. I looked him in the eyes. "I do believe you Danny" I smiled at him. Danny smiled big and leaned closer. We kissed each other and just as we kissed a shooting star went over the black sky. When I saw it I wished that our relationship would last forever no matter what.

So yeah I am hoping that somebody is reading my story, it would be rather lonely if I am just posting this for myself. So I just would love if, anybody who is reading the story, could write me a review.

I am having a small writersblock so it would be nice to know if anybody likes the story :)

But you know can't force you xD Have fun guys and girls xD


	9. Leaving for tour

**Chapter 9 LEAVING FOR TOUR**

It didn't take a lot of convincing from Danny for us to move back in with him. I had hated living on my own and living with him meant that I could quit that awful job at the dinner. "Babe we need to talk" Danny said from the couch, I could hear that something was wrong. I smiled and sat down next to him. "It is possible that I'm going off on tour in 2 weeks" he sighed. The smile on my face vanished. "But you can come with me" Danny smiled a little. "Oh yeah that's great and what about Annabella? Should we just leave her on the bus while we are at the concerts?" I looked him in the eyes. "Well maybe my mom wants to babysit her, she would love to spend time with her granddaughter" he simply answered like it meant nothing leaving our 2 months old child for 3 months. I stared at him in disbelief. "You know I can't leave her for that long" I sighed. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist. "I can talk to the guys about postponing it" he mumbled. "No Danny, you love touring and singing, you should go, I mean we will make it work" I smiled encouraging to him. He laughed. "This is one of the reasons why I love you so much" he kissed me passionate.

Two weeks went by faster than ever. I woke up by Danny sneaking around packing the last stuff. I did everything not to cry. I hated him for being away for 2 months. He leaned over me and kissed me on the forehead. I got up from bed and walked down to the kitchen. "You are mad at me" he stated as I started preparing breakfast. "No I told you that I thought you should go and I stand by that" I mumbled and looked at the pancake on the pan in front of me. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me from the back. "I love you babe, I wish you could come with me" he whispered and kissed me gently on the neck. I smiled. No matter what he did I couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. The tour bus stopped outside the house and he got busy getting all his stuff in the bus. I walked around the living room fixing pillows. "I am leaving now" he said from the stairs. I leaned against the door frame and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah I can see that" I smirked at him. "So I will call you every day and you promise to tell me if anything happens" Danny smiled a little. I nodded. "Why don't you two just kiss, so we can get going?" Dougie asked from the front door. Danny laughed and walked over to me. "I'll make this something you can remember" he whispered close to my ear. I laughed and blushed a little. He leaned closer and first gently pecked my lips and the kiss became a lot more passionate. Danny pushed me against the wall. His hands were tightly gripped around my waist. I could feel more eyes on us. "Danny" I mumbled completely out of breath. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that Tom?" Giovanna said and smacked Tom playfully. Danny leaned his forehead against mine. "I will miss you" he whispered and walked outside. I picked Annabella up and walked out on the steps in front of our house. Danny sat in the bus and waved at us. I sighed and waved with my free hand.

Just wanted to say thanks to Ann.-Stryder and WelshJewel for your reviews. It really saved my awful day so thank you so much :)


	10. Tour

_**Since it is my birthday I thought I would upload a new chapter :) Waue 16 years old today :) Have an amazing day :) God bless you all :)**_

**Chapter 10 TOUR**

**Danny's POV:**

Every time before drifting off to sleep I would see Paige and Annabella waving at me. I missed them like crazy but I loved this job. The fans were absolutely amazing. "Are you coming to the after party?" Dougie asked and his face appeared in my bunk. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah it's been awhile" I smiled. We walked out of the tour bus and grabbed a taxi to the club where the others were waiting. "Wauw the loner finally came out" Harry mocked me as we made our way inside. I simply laughed and sat down in the corner couch. "You are paying the first round" Tom smiled placing his hand around Giovanna's waist. I handed the waitress my card and everybody made their orders. "You sure know how to spend all of my money" I laughed. Actually that was what most parts of the evening were spent with, laughing and of course dancing.

I woke up feeling my head banging. I slowly sat up trying to find out where I was. I wasn't in the tour bus or a hotel room. An arm landed on my chest. That wasn't the arm of a guy. I lifted the cover and realized that I was naked. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my clothes. "Relax honey nothing happened you were way too drunk" the female mumbled. "But I thought about it" I yelled while I ran down the stairs. Why I was running I had no idea, like the guilt in my body would vanish just because I ran. I stumbled into the bus and sank down in the couch. I felt a pair of eyes piercing through me. "You cheated on her" Giovanna's voice said. I sighed. "I was too drunk" I said like that was some excuse. I had the best girlfriend in the world and here I am close to ruining everything. "You have to tell her or else I will" she said. I nodded. "I will tell her as soon as the tour is over" everything became blurry and before I knew it I was crying.


	11. Tour Paige

**Chapter 11 Tour**

Paige's POV

I sat down at the table with Meagan and Celina. "So how are things?" Celina asked and smiled. "They are fine, I just have the worst morning sickness, it's so annoying" I looked at them. "Are you pregnant again?" Meagan almost shouted. "No I can't be" I said hoping they wouldn't hear my trembling voice. I loved Danny and Annabella but I couldn't handle another child. "Go to the doctor" Celina ordered me. I laughed a little. "I'm too scared, what if he says I am pregnant?" I looked at them. "You can always get an abortion" Meagan said and smiled encouraging at me. "You have to go with me to the doctor, both of you" I said and smiled a little. They nodded.

For the second time in my 17 year long life I was at the doctor waiting to find out if I really was pregnant. Celina and Meagan were sitting in the chairs next to me both holding my hands. The young female doctor came in and smiled. She toke a seat behind the desk and started looking through her papers. "Well it looks like you are pregnant once again" she smiled at me. I just stared at her blankly. "Are you sure?" I asked. She laughed a little and nodded. I stood up and walked outside. Celina and Meagan followed me. "Come on Paige, you'll make it work, Danny has become a great dad and Annabella loves you like crazy" Celina said. I nodded. "I have to go home and call Danny" I stared at them.

I sat down on the couch in our home. I looked at the phone in my hand. I just couldn't bring myself to call him. So I turned on the television and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

**Know these chapters are short but again they will get shorter I promise :) Still trying to find a way for it to end.. hmm what will happen...**


	12. Home and facing the issues

**Chapter 12 Home and facing the issues**

"Honey I'm home!" Danny yelled from the hall. I placed the dirty dish in the dishwasher. Since I was 9 weeks pregnant it was hard to hide it for him. I just hoped my big sweater would hide it. Before I could walk out to him, he had wrapped his arms around me from the back and as always his hands rested on my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah you sort of stopped calling, I was too scared to call myself, so yeah surprise I'm pregnant again" I turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with tears. "I had sort of hoped for something else" I sighed. "I'll just grab a shower and then we have to talk" Danny said and walked up the stairs. I quickly picked up my cellphone and called Meagan. "Hey hottie! How did it go?" she said loudly. "He is acting really weird, he is in the shower and after we have to talk" I sighed. "Come on sweetie he is properly just surprised and needs time to think" she said. "I guess, well I have to go I'll call you later" I hung up and sat down on the couch. I rested my hand on my swollen stomach. Danny came down the stairs. "Was it nice to have a proper shower?" I tried to smile. He nodded. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hands. "I love you with all of my heart and Annabella and the little child inside of you but there is something you should know" his voice was shaking and his hands shock a little. "Dan you are making me nervous" I smiled a little. "I was out one night with the band" he started. Already then I started pulling my hands back. "I don't remember the evening but I woke up next to a girl but she assured me that nothing had happened because I was too drunk" I could see tears filling his eyes. "I don't what to say" I shrugged my shoulders. After we had sat on the couch in silence for 2 hours I could feel the tiredness. "So I'll let you have the bed and I'll just sleep here" I mumbled and looked at Danny. "No you are pregnant so go up" he smiled a little. "Thanks Dan" I kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

After having tossed around for an hour trying to sleep I thought of going down the stairs just to see if he was sleeping. I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. It was about time to get it dyed again. I was natural brown haired but black hair suited me better. I sneaked down the stairs and stopped on the last step. He was sitting on the couch. On his short breaths I could hear that he was crying. I walked over and sat down next to him. "The day when you moved back in I made a promise to myself, that I would never hurt you again" he whispered. "You haven't hurt me, you didn't cheat on me, I was just shocked" I mumbled and placed my head on his shoulder. "Where is Annabella by the way?" he asked. "With Pierre, I had hoped for a romantic night with you" in the dark I could hardly see him; after my eyes had adjusted I could still only see movements. "We can still have that" he whispered. I could feel him leaned closer. I could feel his lips on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. "You have something with my hair" he chuckled. He gently pushed me down to lie on the couch. His lips found their way to mine.


	13. How about a future with me?

**Chapter 13 HOW ABOUT THE FUTURE WITH ME**

3 years had passed. I was still with Danny. Annabella was talking and being a happy child. McFly were doing great. Nothing could break this happy little bubble we were in. "Dinner is ready guys" I yelled down the stairs to the basement. The four guys ran up the stairs. It was Sunday. Every Sunday we would have a "family" dinner. Dougie came with Meagan they had been a couple for 2½ years and were extremely happy. Harry with Celina they had been going on and off and now things were kind of rough between them; Celina feared that Harry was cheating on her. Tom of course came with Giovanna, they were getting married in 2 months; everything was already planned except the wedding dress. I placed Annabella in her chair and smiled at the three girls looking at me. "You are such a great mom Paige you have to teach me that when Tom wants to have children" Giovanna smiled and sat down. "At least you are getting married" I joked. They all knew that I wanted to marry Danny but he didn't believe in marriage. "He will purpose someday" Meagan said and smiled encouraging at me. "I don't think so" I smiled a little. The guys sat down. Danny grabbed my hand under the table. I gently pulled it out of his grip. I always got upset when we started talking about weddings. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than to marry Danny. "So Gio have you found a dress?" Meagan asked. "No maybe I'll just use an old one" she said. "No you can't, geez we are going shopping after dinner" I smiled at her. "You guys are the best" she laughed. I could feel Danny's eyes on me. "Honey will you just help me in the kitchen?" I looked at him. He nodded and followed me. "Why did you pull your hand away?" Danny asked. "We were talking about the upcoming wedding" I mumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you that if it means so much to you then we will get married?" he looked at me. "Have you ever considered that maybe I would like it if you also wanted to marry me!" I said raising my voice. "I don't believe in it, I have never seen it last for more than a couple of years" he said in his normal voice. "Do you really think that anything could make you and I break up? We have been though everything" I sighed and turned away from him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just give me some time honey, that's all I ask for" he whispered into my ear. I nodded. We walked out to the table. They all sat and stared at us. I laughed a little.

"How are things with you and Harry?" I asked Celina. She sighed. We had left the apartment to find the perfect wedding dress for Gio. "He didn't come home to sleep yesterday and none of the guys know where he was" she looked at her feet. "I know Harry very well, he isn't cheating on you" Giovanna smiled at her. She smiled back. We walked into the dress shop. I had already seen the dress for Giovanna. "Why don't you go into the changing room then we will give you some dresses?" I looked her and smiled. "I love you girls" she laughed and did as she was told. I showed Meagan and Celina the dress I had found for Gio. We started giving her other dresses just for fun. "We will never find a dress here!" Giovanna sighed after trying on 6 dresses. "We have just one more, but you have to close your eyes while we dress you" I smiled at her. Celina wrapped her cardigan around Giovanna's eyes. We placed her in front of the mirror when we had dressed her. "Okay are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. We removed the blindfold. Giovanna stared at her reflection. The dress had a pleated bodice with a sweetheart neckline and beautiful floral appliques. The full skirt was gathered from the waist and flared magnificently; covered in floral appliques this skirt was understated and elegant. The lace up back added another special touch to the dress for even more precious detail. "I don't know if it is your style but I saw it yesterday and just thought you would look absolutely amazing" I smiled at her. She hugged us all three. "Tom is going to love it" she smiled. They had been together for 6 years and she still light up every time she spoke of him. "I'm so sorry girls but I have to get back home to Danny and Annabella" I looked at them. "Yeah I'll call you tomorrow" Celina said and smiled. I walked out of the shop. I certainly didn't feel like going home. I loved them both with whole my heart but I was 19 and my whole life was planned. I knew that Danny and I were going to last forever even though he didn't want to marry me. I looked at the apartment door. I missed my brother in times like these. We had completely lost touch after Simple plan went away on their first tour. I sighed and walked inside. The whole apartment was empty. I loved that place. It wasn't anything special but it was my home with Danny and Annabella. I walked into Annabella's room and sat down on the chair. I sighed. "Mum" Annabella came running into the room. She was wearing her favorite pink dress. I looked at her and smiled. She was a complete copy of Danny. She had long brown hair, light blue eyes and freckles on her nose. "This is from dad" she smiled her angel smile and gave me a note. I closed my eyes and expected the worse. I opened the note. Six words were on the paper. How about a future with me? I looked up confused and saw Danny leaning against the doorframe throwing a small jewelry box up and down. "What does this mean?" I asked and tilted my head. He laughed and walked over to me. I just sat there and stared at him. He got down on one knee in front of me. "I love you Paige Bouvier, will you marry me?" he asked, his hand shaking a little when taking my hand. "But you don't believe in marriage" I said completely shocked. "Well people changes" he smiled and placed a ring on my finger. I looked at it and was surprised. It was so beautiful. The diamonds formed a small flower; it was simple yet very stunning. "It is amazing" I looked at him. "It belonged to my grandmother; right before she passed away she gave it to me telling me to give it to the girl who would change my whole world. And that is you" he kissed me. I smiled. "I would love to marry you" I kissed him back.

I actually finished the story. Three more chapters :) Oh and just as a little surprise I also started on the second xD Please review, it makes my day :)


	14. The wedding

**Chapter 14 THE WEDDING**

I stared at the castle in front of me. Today was the big day, Giovanna and Tom's wedding. They had found a really old and beautiful castle in the country. Danny grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "So I guess this is goodbye until the wedding starts" I smiled. He nodded. I kissed him and followed Celina and Meagan into the bridal suite. "God you two are like magnets" Celina said and laughed. I blushed. We hadn't told anybody about Danny's purposing. We wanted the wedding to be about Giovanna and Tom only. "You know this wouldn't have happened without you Paige" she smiled and grabbed both my hands. "Danny picked the perfect girl for once" Giovanna laughed. Her finger moved over my engagement ring. She looked me in the eyes and laughed. "I told you he would purpose!" she yipped and smirked at me. "Oh my God let us see the ring" Celina said and grabbed my hand. "Wauw it is amazing sweetie" Meagan said and smiled. I nodded. "Can this day get any better?" Giovanna asked and looked in the mirror. I started doing her hair. I pleated her hair and pinned it up. "It is perfect, what would I do without you guys?" she smiled. I could see small tears in her eyes. "Come on let's get you in your dress" I smiled. Celina came in the room. Her dress was red, Tom's favorite color. The back of the dress was open, with six straps coated in diamonds connecting to a racer back-style collar piece. The long cascading skirt pooled behind her in a delicate train. "Let me and Meagan help her, you have to get ready too" she smiled. Meagan was wearing a full length skirt bearing numerous ruffles and embellishments, creating a feminine atmosphere that was highlighted by the gown's pleated and ruched bodice. I smiled and walked into the other room. I sat down and looked in the mirror. Annabella's baby brother, Lucas, was stillborn. A day didn't go by without me thinking of him. He would have been 2 years this year. I sighed and opened the bag with my dress. I changed and stood in front of the mirror. The dress was strapless; the gown had a pronounced sweetheart neckline and loose ruching throughout the bust and bodice. The dress dress boasted a dramatic set of rosettes at one side and a billowing skirt. It was of course also red. I hadn't colored my hair for ages so my hair was now dark brown. Danny loved it so I didn't bother coloring it. I walked into the others. "You look amazing Gio" I starred at her in disbelief. It was like she was glowing. "So do you" she said and blushed. She hated getting compliments.

Megan was going to walk up the ail with Dougie, Celina with Harry and me and Danny together. I linked arms with Danny. "Wauw you look stunning" he whispered. "You look pretty good yourself" I chuckled. All the guys looked amazing in their tuxedos. "I hope you don't have a problem with leaving the party early" he smirked at me. I punched him playfully. I could see on Tom's face that Giovanna was right behind me. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen two people look at each other with so much love. Right after the ceremony I saw Celina running out the back door. I looked at Harry. He just stared at the ground. I walked over to him. "What have you done to Celina?" I asked. "I messed up Paige, things have just been so rough between us lately" he mumbled. "Did you cheat on her?" I asked staring at him in disbelief. He nodded. I slapped him and ran after Celina. "Cel, wait!" I yelled after her. She stopped. "I just knew he was cheating on me" she cried. I hugged her. We just sat in silence for a while. "Are you ready to go with us to the reception? You can just sit next to me and Danny" I looked her in the eyes. She nodded. "You are so much more worth than him" I caressed her cheek. "But I love him, I never told him, you know because of yeah" she mumbled. "Why don't I explain him the situation?" I suggested and smiled a little. Celina nodded.

I saw Harry talking to Danny and Dougie. He had a giant mark from me slapping him. As I walked over there Danny wrapped his arm around my waist. "Remind me never to get slapped by you" he laughed. "I am so sorry Harry" I looked him in the eyes. "I deserved it" Harry sighed. I kissed Danny on the cheek. I pulled Harry with me. "If you are going to beat me up at least give me a chance to change my clothes" he mumbled. I sat down on a bench. He sat down next to me. "She loves you Harry" I said and looked at him. "I know that, I can see it in her eyes but she never do anything to show it" Harry said. "I have known Celina since childhood. How she got so beautiful with those parents I don't know. I was at her place one time but I can still remember it completely. It looked like nobody had cleaned the place for years. Celina have 8 siblings and they were all victims of the dad's violence. But it was worse for Cel. Her father abused her Harry; we were only in first grade when it started. But she loved her father. She thought it was normal. She has never had a boyfriend before you" I looked at him. He starred at his feet. "I have to find her" he said and looked me in the eyes. I could see small tears in his eyes. "Thank you Paige" Celina said and hugged from behind. I smiled. "Anything for you" I smiled and walked away.

Giovanna came walking towards me. I smiled. "Do you always help others more than yourself?" she said. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?" I smiled. "He is yelling at Danny" she mumbled. I ran towards the yelling. "What on the earth is the matter here?" I looked at them but I already knew. Danny's hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was bowed. Behind him was one of the waitresses standing. She was skinny, blond and clearly skanky. "Tom, this is your wedding day, you should be with Gio" I smiled at him. He looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry that he is that way" he whispered when he walked past me. I walked over to Danny. "Nothing happened Paige" Danny said but it was clear that he was lying. I pulled the ring of my finger and placed it in his hand. "I love you Paige, please don't leave me" he said close to tears. "You don't love me Danny, if you really did then you wouldn't be standing here like this" I spun around and walked away. I walked straight pass Giovanna, Tom, Dougie and Meagan who all had been standing looking at us. I grabbed a champagne bottle and walked away.


	15. Alone again

**Chapter 15 ALONE AGAIN**

I stepped into Pierre's apartment. I had called him and explained him what had happened. He had offered me to use his apartment since he was on tour. Annabella ran inside. I laughed. "Bells, be careful" I smiled. It was a week since the wedding. The girls called me every day and to my surprise so did the rest of McFLY. But never Danny. He hadn't contacted me at all. I heard Annabella cry. I saw her lying on the floor. She had tripped. I picked her up. "Are you okay honey?" I smiled. She shook her head. "What's the matter baby?" I asked and brushed over her hair. "I miss daddy" Annabella continued to cry. I looked at her. "I'll call him and maybe he wants to have you for the weekend" I placed her on the couch. "Stay there" I ordered and walked out on the balcony. The phone just kept ringing. Doesn't he ever answer his phone. Finally he picked up. "Yeah?" he said sounding nothing like himself. "It's me" I said. "Bells miss you. Could you maybe have her this weekend?" I said before he could hang up. "Ehm yeah of course, can you come over with her?" he asked. "Yes" I said and hung up. I knew that I hated him but why did my heart race like this at the thought of seeing him again.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but it was opened before I could knock. I was stunned by the sight in front of me. Annabella ran to her father and hugged him. Danny looked just awful. He looked like he had been inside and awake for 2 weeks. I felt the tears pressing in my eyes. I hated seeing him miserable. I did love him more than I thought possible. Without a word he closed the door. I leaned against my car and placed my hands over my head. Tears started running. I hadn't cried at all since we had broken up. My phone started ringing. It was David. I had meet David at the supermarket. He was in the military. He had a little son and was divorced. I knew that he had feelings for me but how could I love anybody but Danny. But I needed somebody in my life and David was great. We agreed to meet at Pierre's place. As I opened the door I saw David there. I hugged him. "Where is your crazy little girl?" he joked. "At Danny" I sighed. "Listen Paige, I really like you but do you even have those feelings for me?" he asked and grabbed both my hands. I remembered how Danny did that after he had proposed. I shook my head. "No I love Danny" I sighed. "So you have just been keeping me for fool for two weeks" he almost yelled at me. I had never seen anybody so angry. "No! I thought I was over Danny" I looked at my feet. In a blink of an eye I was laying on the floor. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I grabbed my phone and called Danny. I asked him to come over alone. A half an hour went by. I hadn't left my seat on the floor. There was a knock on the door. I just kept starring at my feet. I sensed that somebody sat down next to me. "What happened to you?" I heard Danny's voice whisper. "He hit me" I looked away. I could feel Danny sinking a little together. "You already found a new one?" he whispered. "Nobody can replace you but I just thought you were with some girl" I mumbled. He shook his head. "I know it is lot to ask for but would you like to stay here tonight?" I looked at him. He nodded. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. "How did we get so screwed up Dan?" I closed my eyes. "Did you know that my dad left us when I was 15?" he asked. I shook my head. "For a long time I saw my baby sister waiting for him to get back, he never did Paige, he was just gone" Danny sighed. "I know you would never do that to Annabella, I have seen how much you love her Dan, you are an amazing father" I looked him in the eyes and smiled a little. "I am not good for you Paige" he got up from the floor. "I'll stay here for the night because no matter what I still love you, but tomorrow I leave again and then we will only see each other when you pick up Annabella or drop her off" he turned around. Tears started running down my cheeks again. "You say you love me but why do you then break my heart over and over again?" I walked over to the bedroom door. "Because I can't stay away from you but this has been going on for too long now" he said with his back still turned to me. "If you loved me you would take me in your arms and kiss me" I sighed and walked into the bedroom.


	16. Snowed in

**Chapter 16** **SNOWED IN**

Danny's POV:

I woke up on Paige's couch. I blinked a couple of times and sighed. The bedroom door was opened on crack. She looked amazing in her sleep. Her long brown hair was scattered all over the pillow and her face looked sweet and angelic. How could I let such an amazing girl go? I tried to open the door but it was completely stuck. Outside was covered with snow. "What's going on?" Paige asked. She was standing in the door in her pink silk short and top. "Ehm it looks like we are snowed in" I looked away. "What about Annabella?" she asked clearly concerned. "Don't worry she is with Tom and Giovanna" I tried to smile. "Let me make you breakfast" she said and lit up in a smile. Somehow I figured out that the fact we were snowed in didn't concern her. I watched her prepare breakfast for us. "Danny, you are staring at me" she tilted her head and smirked at me. "You make it so hard not to kiss you" I mumbled and looked at the table. "Maybe I want you to kiss me" she smiled and leaned against the counter. I laughed and ran my hand over her cheek. I kissed her. I knew that she and I were meant to be together. No other girl could make all my problems vanish with just on kiss. I picked her up and placed her on the counter. She chuckled and wrapped her legs around me. "Soul meets soul on lover's lips" I whispered and kissed her again. "Maybe we should get dressed" Paige smiled and got up from the kitchen floor. I jumped up on my feet. "You don't get off so easy" I laughed and pinched her to the wall. She chuckled. Oh hundreds of angels were singing.

The phone started ringing. I rolled off Paige and laughed. "No babe" she whined. I kissed her quickly and picked up. "Yeah?" I said. She certainly didn't make it easy to concentrate. She had wrapped herself around my back and kissed my neck with soft kisses. "Hey it's Dougie" my best friend said though the phone. "Oh Hi Dougs, is Annabella being a good girl?" I ran my hand up Paige's thigh and she chuckled happily. "Dude, are you having sex with Paige?" he asked surprised. "Well I was until you interrupted me" I laughed and kissed Paige's knee. Everything about her was perfect. "I'll go now, I have to call the others and tell them that you are back" he laughed and hung up. I shook my head and threw my phone away. "Now where were we?" I looked at Paige. She laughed and crashed her lips against mine.

I looked at the beautiful girl next to me. Outside the snow had been gone for 2 hours but we had been busy. Paige had fallen asleep. I opened the chain around my neck and pulled off the engagement ring. Her hand was resting on my chest. I gently placed the ring on her finger again. She opened her eyes and smiled. "They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. I will love you until the day after forever. This ring was meant to be on your finger and you were meant to be in my arms" I intertwined our fingers together.

_**The end**_

**_So that was the story... Hope you like the endning :) And I am still writing on number 2, so hope you guys will read that one too :)_**


End file.
